Sally Henry (Shetland)
Sally Henry (Rebecca Benson) is the hidden villainess of "Raven Black: Part 1" and "Raven Black: Part 2", the two-part Season 2 premiere of BBC's Shetland (airdates March 11 and 18, 2014). She was the 16-year-old daughter of Rhona and Alex Henry and was best friends with her classmate, Catherine Ross. When Catherine was found murdered on the beach, her death was initially believed to be linked to the 19-year-old disappearance of a young girl named Catriona Bruce, with Catherine even living in the same house that Catriona did. After Caitriona was found dead, suspicions fell on local hermit Magnus Bain in regards to the deaths of both girls, especially after Sally revealed how she and Catherine had gone to his house on a dare suggested by Catherine, with Catherine later returning to his house to take a photo of Magnus for a school project. But over the course of the investigation, it was revealed that not only had Catriona's death been the result of an accidental fall, but it was Sally who was responsible for Catherine's murder. Sally had been revealed as the lover of Alan Isbistor, a notorious "play boy" from Whalsay, with Catherine knowing of the relationship and also having history with Alan. When Catherine learned that one of Alan's other lovers was only 14, she confronted him with this along with his philandering history while recording him, during which Alan angrily assaulted Catherine. After Catherine told Sally she was planning to post the video online and expose Alan, the evil Sally attacked and killed her friend to silence her. The two-part episode's climax had Sally going to be with Alan, during which time DI Jimmy Perez uncovered Catherine's video of Alan and learned that Alan had a solid alibi for the time of Catherine's murder; officially revealing Sally as Catherine's killer. The police stormed Alan's home as Sally was shown clutching a knife, possibly suggesting she intended to kill Alan as well for betraying her. After being persuaded by Jimmy to surrender, Sally dropped the knife and was placed under arrest, much to the shock of her arriving parents. Sally was later questioned by Jimmy and confessed to killing Catherine after having her parents leave the room. During her confession, Sally revealed her jealousy of Catherine and how she believed she was trying to ruin her relationship with Alan, while also revealing how unhappy she felt with her life and tearfully claiming that she missed her friend. Following her confession, Sally was arrested (off-screen) for killing Catherine. Quotes *"She knew I liked him. She knew, and she made him look like a stupid thug. She said she was going to put it on YouTube! She knew my life....how crap everything is. She was so confident, she could have anything she wanted, and she couldn't even let me have the crumbs. (Jimmy: "It took time, what you did. Minutes, not seconds. You could have stopped. You could have let go.") I didn't want to let go. She called me "baby girl". I was crying and she said, "Poor baby girl". I really miss her. I really miss her." (Sally's confession to killing Catherine Ross, while also admitting to her jealousy towards her best friend) Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Arrested